The Appeal of Locking Horns
by PBGleek
Summary: Rachel wants to get over Finn. Puck has a touch of Berrynitis. Depending on who you ask, faith or the devil brings them closer together. Will be Puckleberry eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Your Day Is Going To Suck/Project 'Get over Finn'**

It had happened after he had watched CSI: NY. That Danny dude was a player, kind of the same as him. Although Puck was a smokin' hot stud and tall at that. Chicks dig tall dudes. But anyway, Danny had stopped his player moves because of Lindsay. He had changed his ways, for a woman. Which made Puck think. He would do anything for his baby, even if Quinn called him a Lima loser, he would never be like his deadbeat father, he'd be there for his kid. But he hadn't changed for Quinn. He'd even been exchanging sex-texts with Santana, who had fucking dumped him right infront of others. And well, he had to admit that was kind of stupid, but seriously he is a man with needs and Puck didn't think that would ever change.

_Definetely not happening._

He didn't change his ways for any chick, not the cougars, not Santana and though he wanted to take care of his kid, not even for Quinn. He had however stopped throwing slushies at Berry during their very brief dating period. Puck shook his head, that didn't count though. He'd only done that to get together with her, get his mom off his back and to get under Berry's shirt. Which hadn't even happened. What a waste of time. And she had dumped him. Puck! Fucking stud supremo! Now his mom still bugged him about finding a nice Jewish girl. And the only nice Jewish, hot girl he knew was Berry.

...Dammit, he so didn't just think that.

Rachel Berry will be eliminated from your mind in 3, 2, 1........

_She hadn't even let him touch her boobs man!_ On the other hand he had totally groped that hot ass of hers. Puck frowned at his own thoughts. _I have to stop thinking about Rachel...i mean Berry..shit!_ This day is going to suck.

Today will be the first day of Project '_Getting over Finn_'.

Here's how it went down, Rachel had a rare case of insomnia after she had blown off her fixed bedtime to watch West Side Story. Most of her thoughts were balanced between thinking about Glee Club and making it to sectionals and Finn. This time her mind was focused on Finn. It had happened after she had thought back on how Finn had kissed her. But he was with Quinn. Which technically made kissing her, cheating on his girlfriend. Quinn. Quinn who was pregnant....with Finn. And Rachel knew very well, that although Finn was obviously very attracted to her, he would never leave Quinn.

The facts were clear and it was then she realised, she needed to get over Finn.

And how does one usually get over someone? They find someone else, a new love interest. So it was clear to Rachel, to get over Finn she needed her affections for him to be focused on another worthy, attractive male. That was going to be an issue, since there weren't many guys around fitting that description. Attractive, maybe yeah. Worthy, definetely not. Not to mention most guys, and girls for that matter, with the exception of her fellow Glee club members, hated her. Or in the least, disliked her thoroughly, because of her exceptional talent and drive. The easiest way to find someone was to pick someone out of the Glee ensemble. Kurt was out of the question obviously, since he was gay and he had humiliated her infront of Finn. She wasn't even sure if they were really friends. Artie was quite obviously into Tina. Matt and Mike had the Cheerios. And Mr. Shuester was married. So the only one left was........Puck!

Rachel smiled as she walked into the school hallways. Operation '_Get over Finn and get Puck instead_' had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Well i just wanted to thank everyone who put this on story alert, favorites and reviewed my story. I'm hoping for the second chapter i'll get some more reviews. Also thank you to **Born to Fire** for their advice =) This next chapter is a little bit longer. Hope everyone will enjoy it, let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ah Freak Out! Le Freak C'est Chic**

She was staring at him. Puck quickly glanced over his shoulder only to be met up by Berry's freakishly large eyes staring at him like he was some piece of meat she wanted to devour. In another sense of the word, meaning the let's get freaky sense, Puck would've been completely fine with it. But the way Berry was eyeing at him just scared him. And Noah Puckerman ain't no wuss. He's all man, oh yeah. But damn, he could actually feel her eyes penetrating into his back. Puck smirked. _Hehe...penetrating. Funny shit. Rachel Berry...waht the fuck! NO!_

Cheerios are walking by. Cheerios good. Focus on Cheerios. Ignore Berry. Ignore sway in her skirt and ignore fact he could've sworn he caught a sneak peak of Berry's panties.

The Cheerios were instantly so far out of Puck's mind that if anyone would've mentioned them at that very moment, he'd probably respond like this; _"Cheerios? Yeah those are good, i had them with milk today."_

Rachel Berry was wearing red lacy underwear. No shit! Ok so he had only gotten a nanosecond look, but Puck wasn't blind. When do chicks usually wear sexy lingerie? Puck raised an eyebrow. Either when they were getting some or wanted to get some. Or if they were feeling insecure and wanted to feel pretty and stuff. He was like 99,9% sure it was the lather two. Now he just needed to find out which of the two it was.

Noah Puckerman had forgotten that only five minutes ago the girl he was walking up to, had actually scared him. A little bit. Barely noticable. Not worth to mention. Ever again. He was a man on a mission. _Does Berry want to get la.._

"Hey Berry"

"My name is Rachel, it's a perfectly acceptable name and i would prefer it if you'd adress me that way, is that comprehended..Noah?"

Puck cringed a little, only his mom was allowed to call him Noah. Puck just has a better ring to it when you're a badass.

"Ok.....Rachel"; he slowly said, "I just noticed you're looking pretty fine today"

Rachel stared up at him in slight bewilderment, but quickly regained her composure; "My looks have been composed from exceptional good dna, so i am fairly positive my appearance has always been up to standard, apart from perhaps my nose, which is a bit on the big size, but by myself preferred to be seen as characteristic and an added plus for my future career as a Broadway star"

_Alright, so 'insecure' is out of the question._ Which means...Puck needed to double check.

"You seeing anyone?"; he asked her.

At this point Rachel was feeling really suprised, but as she was blessed with great acting skills, she didn't show it. "My personal life and especially my love life isn't anyone's business and certainly not yours. Your inquiries are puzzling me"

For a moment Puck wondered if Rachel Berry had the ability to talk like an actual 16 year old. Then he placed his hand on his heart and sighed; "Berry that hurt, have you forgotten our time together already?"

"It's Rachel"; she said, emphasizing her name; "And no, i have not forgotten, but that was in the least, a scam of a relationship"

Puck struggled not to roll his eyes at her words. Ok so it hadn't been the purest 'relationship', but scam? That would mean all of his get togethers with the ladies had been nothing and damn it, she was right. Now Puck rolled his eyes. He hated it when Berry was right.

"Maybe..but admit it, we had fun"; he gave her one his sexy smirks and then walked off.

Yeah, that should save his badassness. Because seriously that was just awkward. And Noah Puckerman didn't do awkward. He was the coolest badass around. Then he stopped in his tracks, Rachel had not answered his question. _Craptastic_

Rachel closed up her locker. Had that just really happened? Why in the world did Noah want to know about her romantic involvements? But more than anything she realised her plan had fallen to pieces. Not that she was quite sure what her plan was. She knew what the intented result was. To get over Finn. Which seemed to be much more difficult then she thought and wanted. But Puck, his revolting ways with girls, his abhorent language and rude behaviour put aside, was an acceptable male specimen. His physique was much more well defined than Finn's and even Rachel wasn't immune to his 'guns' as he had so crudely put it. His voice, though not coming with Finn's range, was good, deep and masculine. Even his mohawk suited him well. In fact, she actually had trouble picturing him without it. It was just part of him.

She had to try her best and stop being so suspicious and hostile towards Puck. This was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh my apoligies first off for taking so long. I had written this third chapter pretty soon, but wasn't too happy and then i got a little stuck. It's been over a year since i've written anything so i'm a little rusty. But good news is, i have already started on the next chapter. The beginning and the end. Now just the middle part haha. Hope you like this next chapter =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Like A Needle Needs A Vein**

During Glee practise,"Ok guys, we're going to be doing some country for a change"

Groans were heard from most of them, except for Rachel who raised hand. "Yes, Rachel?" "What song is it?"; Rachel asked. waved with a paper in his hand; "Come and see"; he replied. Rachel smiled and just about skipped to the teacher. "I need you"; she said scanning over the paper, "Wonderful choice " _And it's a duet._ She thought to herself. The perfect chance to show some leaneance towards Puck.

"Alright, um..Finn you can come down and join Rachel"; said. Finn had gotten off his seat when Rachel interrupted;"Actually , maybe we could vary our usual routine and change the male lead for this repertoire. May i suggest Puck? I think the dept of his voice will really suit this song", she finished and flashed a huge smile.

Mr Shuester blinked, his mouth hanging open; "Uhh, i guess we could try that", he said ever so slowly. "Puck, can you come down here"; he gestured towards the equally suprised teenager. Puck slowly got up, glaring at the now beaming Rachel.

They sat down on chairs placed right across from eachother, the music started playing. Puck took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that cigarette_

_I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath_

_I wanna dride 'cross West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_So I need you_

He couldn't help but smile a little and snuck a glance at Rachel when he began the chorus.

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

_I need you like lighthouse needs the coast_

_Like the father and the son need the holy ghost_

_I need you_

By now he was looking straight into Rachel's eyes as she began to sing her part.

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth_

_Cantina Mexico_

_I wanna dance to the static of an Am radio_

_I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin_

_Make love 'til the sun comes up... 'till the sun goes down again_

_'Cause I need you_

He noticed she had started blushing by the last few lines. Puck smirked at the sight. She looked cute.

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

_I need you_

_Like a light house needs a coast_

_Like the father and the son need the holy ghost_

_I need you_

_Ohh I need you_

By now their eyes were purely fixed on eachother as Puck sang the last part of the song.

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that cigarette_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_So I need you_

_Ohhhh I need you*_

When they had finished the song it was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Just for a moment. Then the Glee kids applauded. Mr Shuester smiled; "Well done you two, that sounded really good"

"And did you feel the sexual tension?"; Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"Mmhmm"; she replied nodding her head.

*Tim McGraw&Faith Hill-I Need You


	4. Chapter 4

Alright new chapter up! Thanks for anyone who reviewed or even just read. Though i'd love some more reviews, they make me happy =) This chapter is much much longer and i really hope you'll like it. Let me know! Also, i have changed the title. Really hated the original title. Just came up with it in a hurry so it wasn't all that good. My friend Cat came up with this title. Much better i think.

Oh and i always forget diclaimers so i'll just put one out now; I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any of the songs that might appear in this story and i do not own Fight Club. So don't sue me, 'cause i have nothing. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Fight Club**

A few minutes before Glee club ended, Mr Shuester spoke; "Ok kids, for next weeks assignment we're going to be doing duets. You have to pick a name out of the hat and with whoever you are paired, think of a song and practise. You will all perform in our next get together"

"Mercedes, you first. Pick a name"

She reached in the hat and grabbed one of the pieces of paper inside it; "Artie", she said. "Cool"; Artie replied, "We will marvel the world with forces unknown" Mercedes grinned; "Hell yeah boy"

"Ok Kurt, you're next"; Mr Shuester said. Kurt put his hand in the hat and twirled it around. Opening the paper he read; "Quinn" She gave him a small smile.

Next was Finn who drew Santana's name out of the hat. He sat back down on his chair looking very uncomfortable about it all. Tina picked Brittany's name and Mike and Matt were also paired together.

"Alright last, but not least, Rachel"

Rachel quickly grabbed the last piece of paper that was left and opened it, already knowing what it would say; _"Puck"_ It was strange, normally she would've been dissapointed. She would've argued with Mr Shue and tried to convince him of switching partners. But now, she was ok with it.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, like he couldn't care less. Just great, more time with Berry; he thought sarcastically.

After Glee club was over and before Puck could get the hell out of there. Rachel Berry got a hold of him.

"We must start practise immediately, i suggest right after school at my place"; Rachel told him.

Puck shook his head; "I have Fight Club in the evening"

"Fight Club? Sounds abhorive, what is that?"; she asked wrinkling her nose.

He looked at her incredilously; "You know, like the movie, 'Fight Club'. Haven't you seen it before?", he asked when he saw her face stayed blank.

"No"; Rachel said, "The only movies i watch are the classical musicals and any of my dad and daddies reccommendations. So what is Fight Club?"

Puck smirked; "Rule number 1 of Fight Club; Do not talk about Fight Club"

"Huh?"

Puck couldn't help but smile, this felt like he just beat Miss Smartypants. _Victory!_ He looked at her utterly confused face and found himself smiling again. Damn, he had to stop that. He was a badass after all. Then he made an unexpected decision.

"We'll practise after school at my place"; that really was meant to be the end of that sentence, but...

"And then we'll watch 'Fight Club' afterwards"; Puck added, instantly wishing he could swallow his words.

Rachel blinked, feeling herself being too stunned to say anything but; "Umm ok"

A few hours later when school was out, Rachel walked out of the door only to find Puck waiting for her. Talk about weird.

"Come on"; he said and reached out his hand. Rachel looked down at his hand as if it were an alien. Puck just rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed her wrist. "Come on!"; he said while dragging her along. "Let go of me, you heathen!"; she yelled, but Puck didn't listen and kept walking. Then they stopped infront of a car and he let her go.

He opened the door and told her; "Get in"

Rachel blinked in confusion; "What?"

Puck sighed loudly, he thought she was supposed to be all smarty-ass-like; "Get..in..the..car"

"What for?"

"So we can get to my place and practise whatever song you planned for us to do"

She scrunched up her nose; "You know i have my own car"

He frowned back, getting more and more aggitated; "Don't be so difficult, just get in!"

Rachel folded her arms infront of her chest with absolutely no intension to get in Puck's car.

"If you don't get in now i won't practise the song with you, mess up the dance steps and hit all the wrong notes"; he threatened. Rachel stared at him, wide eyed; "You would not!" He stepped right infront of her, leaving only a few inches of space between their bodies; "Wanna bet?"; Puck sneered.

"Fine!"; Rachel huffed angrily. She opened the door of the car, got in and slammed the door back shut.

Puck snickered when he got in his car. He caught a glimpse of Rachel, who looked like a little pouty toddler. "There there"; he said while patting her on the head. She turned around to him in a flash and squinted her eyes; "I do not appreciate your condesending tone and belittling manners"

"Dude, chill"

When they arrived at Puck's place, he didn't leave her any time to look around. He just dragged her straight upstairs. Hehe, something he had experience with.

"Ok let's just get this over with"; Puck sighed dramatically. Maybe she'd forget about the movie.

"I have picked a musical song for us to do"; Rachel announced. She held up a finger to stop Puck from saying anything; "But not just any musical song. Ever seen the movie 'Sweeney Todd'? Not my typical choice for a movie, admittedly. But it was persistantly recommended to me" She pressed play on her ipod she brought along, and the music started.

As Puck listened to the song, his eyes widened; "Umm Berry, you do realise i'll do most of the singing. Maybe you should pick a different song"

Rachel smiled; "I know that. I've decided to become a true star i have to give others a change in the spotlight. You have a wonderful voice Noah, you should be in the front more often"

Puck's mouth dropped opened; "Eh?"

"Let's just practise the song now, shall we?"; Rachel said. She stared at him for a moment, thinking of something; "Hmm how about you stay seated", she handed him a paper with the lyrics she had printed out. She pushed the play button and the instrumental version of the song began to play.

During the song, Rachel was standing right behind Puck. With each line she sang, she moved her head closer untill her lips almost touched his ear. Feeling her breath on his skin made him get the tinglies. What? No. He meant the shivers. Yeah. 'Cause Rachel was being all creepy close to him.

After a little over an hour Rachel stopped the music. "Alright i think that's enough for now"

"Really?"; Puck said with utter suprise. He had thought Rachel would've demanded for them to practise for much longer than that. In fact he was hoping for it, because that way there wouldn't be time left for the...

"How about we watch that Fight Club movie now?"

Puck dropped his head down in defeat; "Yeah, sure"

_Welcome to Fight Club. The first rule of Fight Club is: you do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Fight Club is: you DO NOT talk about Fight Club! Third rule of Fight Club: if someone yells "stop!", goes limp, or taps out, the fight is over. Fourth rule: only two guys to a fight. Fifth rule: one fight at as time, fellas. Sixth rule: the fights are bare knuckle. No shirt, no shoes, no weapons. Seventh rule: fights will go on as long as they have to. And the eight and final rule: if this is your first time at Fight Club, you have to fight._

Rachel was sitting on the edge of the couch, completely engrossed in the movie. Eyes staring straight ahead at the little black box. Puck was having a rather good time. Something he was willing to admit. But only to himself. If anyone asked, he would swear it was hell.

She was pretty damn amusing to watch. The way she seemed to be completely focused on what was happening on the screen. All her reactions, from frowns, sounds of _'ugh'_ , comments like _'deplorable'_ and _'despicable'_ and her mouth dropping down in shock on several occassions. The way she was loudly announcing what a horrible movie it was. Yet she kept watching it like nothing else in the world mattered.

Then, as the credits rolled down, Rachel looked at the time. "6 pm!"; she yelled, startling Puck almost off the couch. "I have to get back home, i'm late for dinner. I haven't even called my dads, they'll be extremely upset with me if i'm not home soon"

Puck stood up and picked up his carkeys and jacket; "Alright, come on Berry"

"It's Rachel...and hurry!"; she said, frantically putting her coat on while running towards the door.

When they got to Rachel's house, Puck fully expected her to jump right out and rush inside, begging her gay dads for mercy and sending herself up to her room without food as punishment for being a few minutes late. Or whatever.

Instead of getting out of his car, Rachel made no attempts of unbuckling the seatbelt or anything. She just stared down picking on invisible lint on her skirt. It was obvious she wanted to say something.

"Just spit it out"; Puck said annoyed

Finally Rachel looked up; "I can tell by your abressiveness that you haven't come to the realisation yet, so i find i must point it out. My car is still at school and since dad nor daddy are able to drive me tomorrow because of other engagements, it leaves me in a serious predicament. I have a perfect record and do not wish to ruin that due to tardiness. So could you please pick me up tomorrow morning and drive me to school?"; Rachel had said all of this without taking a single breath. She looked at him with big eyes and before he could respond, she added, "However i do completely comprehend your interest in keeping your questionable reputation, so dropping me off a few minutes before the school properties would be fine too. I can walk the rest"

Puck stared at her, while he thought for a moment. Being the coolest guy at school, because seriously, he just was, meant he wasn't afraid of anything. Certainly not of dropping off Rachel infront of the school doors. "Don't be stupid"; he growled, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8"

Rachel smiled with a glint in her eyes; "Thank you Noah.."

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it"; Puck said, "Really, do not mention it"; he added slow, but clearly.

She just nodded, her smile growing bigger. Then she got out of the car. Walked to the front door, got her housekeys out her jacketpocket. Opened the door and entered the house. Then Puck drove off.


End file.
